Finley's World: The Movie
Finley's World: The Movie ''(also known as ''Finley's World: Awesome Adventure! A Finn-tastic Movie, formerly Finley's 1st Movie, known in Japan as Finrī no sekai: Dōga (フィンリーの世界：動画 Finrī no sekai: Dōga, lit. "Finlay's world: the movie") is a 2015 American animated film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series Finley's World. It shows how the guys realize they've they've forgotten about something, but upon when Lucas Guy arriving at the party, He doesn't know what's going on. Then the following day Geo Guy comes over, his friend, and he tells when Bob Beanson has been doing something wrong, so the boys need to go on an adventure. The film was announced at the Comic-Con in November 2013 by Finley Small, who wanted the film to be similar to the 1997 film The Wiggles Movie with the working title, Finley's 1st Movie, but, later, it was changed into Finley's World: The Movie. The film was originally planned to be released on October 25, 2014, but was changed to July 24, 2015. The film was released on July 24, 2015, and on DVD on September 26, 2015. Plot It's Amanda 's birthday, but when Lucas Guy comes over, Finley and the guys realize they've forgotten about something, so the following day, Lucas Guy's friend Geo Guy comes over and tells that Bob Beanson has been doing something wrong, but, Finley doesn't get it, but Geo Guy's serious, so it's up to the guys for an adventure. Production The film was announced in November 2013, while it would not be released until 2014. Finley Small had ideas for the film, that it would similar to the hit 20th Century Fox film The Wiggles Movie, but, completey different with the working title, Finley's 1st Movie, but, later, it was changed into Finley's World: The Movie. They got down to pre-production in early 2014. The film was originally planned to be released on October 25, 2014, but was changed to July 24, 2015. Release Reception The film received very positive reviews upon release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 87% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 67 reviews, with an average score of 7.5/14. The critical consensus is "A Finn-tasic Movie it is." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 102 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 76 based on 13 reviews." Box office Finley's World: The Movie grossed approximately $834,578,854 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $764.7 million in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $46 million. The film made $300,700,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $465.9 million during its opening and ranking second behind Geodums 2 ''for the weekend. Awards Home media '' The film was released onto DVD and Blu-ray on September 26, 2015 featuring the short Finley's World: Finley Gone Crazy. The film was later released onto HD DVD on December 24, 2016 and again as a 2-disc edition on June 23, 2017. Video game A video game based on the film, was released as the same year. Soundtrack Transcript Sequels Finley's World: The Movie had four sequels including Finley's World: The Movie 2, Finley's World: The Movie 3, Finley's World: The Movie 4 and Finley's World: The Movie 5, with three sequels currently in development for a 2020, 2023 and TBA release. Trailers Category:Films Category:Finley's World: The Movie